Talk:Herta
Herta Wow, talk about less dress. Anet, where are you going? you have to stop somewhere in the genital area... :No, they don't! :-) -- 213.115.192.29 07:05, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::At least her outfit covers all her parts. Female Necromancer Sunspear Armor has a top about half an inch above an MA rating and a skirt about half an inch above an AO rating. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 3 October 2006 (CDT) New appearance? Now that Nightfall is actually out, Herta appears to have a very dark skintone, I can't really get on at the moment to re-check it, but I'm pretty sure it was Herta, perhaps someone could upload a new picture mer 10:10, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Herta from prelaunch was SMOKIN!! They did indeed update Herta with a darkskin tone and dark hair. I hope its a glitch. The original Herta was Smokin hot! :She's still hot, just ebony now. Got a problem? :P Arshay Duskbrow 04:30, 20 November 2006 (CST) i d say she is better now:P193.92.228.229 08:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Skills Are these the only skills this henchie uses? If so, I think she's the most useless of all of them... :Those are the observed skills. There could be more. But useless? I love henchies who know how to use Ward Against Melee. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:36, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::But a hero with Ward Against Melee with more damage output is more useful than herta. I remember the factions Earth Henchman Kai Ying was much more useful because of dragon stomp. :::Well at least she has healing from Aura of Restoration and spaming Stone Daggers. --Curse You 22:04, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah Kai Ying had Dragon Stomp but that was his ONLY damage spell save for stone daggers. I'd take Sandstorm and Magnetic Surge over Dragon stomp and daggers anyday >.> :No elite, verified with Arcane Mimicry http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v300/z4b00m4f00/gw079.jpg Zaboomafoo 00:21, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Nvm, she's been updated. Zaboomafoo 23:19, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::: Wow they gave her sandstorm... Nice --Lania Elderfire 09:58, 22 December 2006 (CST) Has anyone figured out what her new skill list is as of the December 20th update? --Cereseternal 20:11, 20 December 2006 (CST) :It says above and on the page, sandstorm and stoning :/ — Skuld 10:05, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Verified Sandstorm via Arcane Mimicry. Checked Odurra and Gehraz for elites as well. — HarshLanguage 21:33, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Aura of Restoration, Earth Attunement, Stone Daggers and Ward Against Melee are confirmed for level 3. -- Gordon Ecker 01:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) Gallery These might clutter up the article page, but I'm posting them in the talk page for anyone who might be interested. -- Gemini 20 January 2007 Useless in Istan? Don't get me wrong, I love earth elementalists, especially my own, but in Istan (that starting island) she seems to be 90% useless because her ward doesn't do anything. Nearly every mob you fight is ranged. Sure would be nice if there were a ward against ranged (or spells) that she could equip and use. :Hmm. Melee skales and drakes come to mind, and those termites, as enemies that might prove trouble (either due to strength or numbers); you're right, though, I don't recall ever being in any up-front kind of danger where she would be BETTER than another choice. Couple of tougher super-quests and mission points she'd perform okay at, but nothing standout. --Nunix 20:46, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, personally, on Istan, I don't recall ever being in any situation where henchmen selection is critical (excepting the monks of course). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:19, 22 July 2007 (CDT) i agree she isnt really a standout henchman (woman rather) hew ward is ok to protect the spell casters but she uses it when there arent any enemies attacking her. my warrior tanked and she used ward of melee and by the time enemies got to her the ward wore off. im not saying shes bad but there r other better henches to take. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ali the dervish ( ) }. :She uses her ward when your party starts getting attacked in melee. That's the trigger for her ward. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:24, 24 July 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Added Earth Attunement as I've definitely seen her use it (because I noticed that she and Cynn re-attuned at the same time). 212.112.35.243 14:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Also adding Aura of Restoration. 212.112.35.243 15:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Two wards? Very nice --Blue.rellik 20:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Adding a note that her Earth Magic level is 12 or 13 because her Wards lasts 18 seconds. (edit:)212.112.35.243 09:54, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Didn't really need it, as Henchmen in NM cannot exceed 12 in attribute, as they have no runes, no weapon modifiers, no insignia. --Kale Ironfist 20:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Would this make her one of the first henchies with 8 skills? Most have 6 or 7 or something.--Cursed Condemner 12:35, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Disregard, I looked at other GWEN henchies and saw that they have 8 too.--Cursed Condemner 15:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Herta = Homer Simpson? Why do I think that all of Herta's quotes are Homer-Simpson-like? Not only that quote about lesson, but also: * "I didn't sign up for this!" * "Nope. Not dead yet." Really, a lot of quotes remind me of Homer. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 16:57, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Maybe it's just because you like the Simpsons or have just watched alot of it recently? She doesn't specifically remind me of any characters, since her personality/characterisation is not exactly unheard of. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:50, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::She's lazy and complains alot. P A R A S I T I C 09:34, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Best Henchman Ever Just taking her around with me and reading her quotes has turned her into my favorite henchman. Cynicism FTW -- 22:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I agreed with you until the recent skill bar adjustments. Losing Ward Against Elements has really hurt. I would rather they dropped Magnetic Surge. I know it's her only EOTN skill but I think that the elemental ward is a lot more important.--Alessar 15:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Cynicism FTW? A F K When 15:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Update Herta was also the name of A Babylonian Goddess worshiped at the ancient caravan city of Palmyra, is this worth Putting in Trivia? Reference: The pantheon of Palmyra By Javier Teixidor, Page 3 (just google it) http://www.templeofiarhibol.org/history.html --Sir Biggus of Aggro 10:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not, it's also just a name nowadays and there doesn't seem to be any real reason why it'd be a reference. -Ezekiel [Talk] 01:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC)